


Citrine

by Sxpphie



Series: The Gemstone Series: A different point of view. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character(s) of Color, Drama, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Long, Major Original Character(s), Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, Multiple Pairings, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Relationship, Sybill Trelawney is Nonbinary, Tags May Change, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxpphie/pseuds/Sxpphie
Summary: 𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐫𝐞𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐮𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭, 𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐦 𝐬𝐮𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐯𝐢𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐲 𝐨𝐟 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞. 𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐯𝐢𝐛𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐲𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐨𝐰 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐜𝐥𝐚𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐲 𝐨𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐧 𝐫𝐞𝐩𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐚 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐭𝐡𝐲 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲 𝐚𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐮𝐜𝐜𝐞𝐬𝐬.______Aurora Perseus has had a crush on a certain Gryffindor since their third year. It's gone on for quite a while and the farthest Aurora has gotten is becoming decent friends with him.  Not only does this crush have Aurora a bit off her guard, being in the fifth year means it's time to start thinking about her future and what she wants to spend the rest of her life doing. If that wasn't enough, it seems her friend group is always getting into or up to something that she somehow gets dragged into.Will Aurora manage to make it through and become the successful witch she wants to be and charm the boy? Or will one of her ambitions crumble before her very eyes?____Citrine is the first book in "Gemstones: A different point of view."____
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Pandora Lovegood/Xenophilius Lovegood, Peter Pettigrew/Original Female Character(s), Quirinus Quirrell/Original Male Character(s), Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sybill Trelawney/Original Female Character(s) (hinted)
Series: The Gemstone Series: A different point of view. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174898
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried really hard to write the first five chapters out. Really, I did but I just couldn't. I have two ready to go so after next week, updates may slow. I'm sorry. I felt the motivation slipping and even though I do not write for others, especially this fic being so OC heavy, I wanted to I guess maybe see what my audience was like. Perhaps maybe knowing someone is reading will kick the motivation back into me.
> 
> With that being said, I really hope you enjoy it and that you can at least give the story a chance.
> 
> Oc fics don't typically do well but what's important to know is that I'm writing this for myself. To tell my character's stories. Popular or not.  
> ____

The morning sun poked through those small cylinder windows, down onto the soft yellow carpets that laid proudly before the fireplace.  
Feet scuffed against the wooden floorboards as those of Hufflepuff house moved frantically throughout the common room.   
Some left for breakfast, others returning and heading back for their dorms in search of something forgotten.

But Aurora Perseus was not any of them. She instead sat on the floor, on her knees, the thick Hufflepuff robe draped around her like a blanket, watching as Professor Kettleburn sipped his tea in the chair right against the wall, under a cylinder window.

“Aurora! Stop moving your head!”

The voice that brought Aurora out from her thoughts was warm, yet alarming. A heavy Irish accent lingering.

“Sorry,” Aurora responded, trying to remain still. 

“Your braid is going to have little bubbles if you keep moving.”

“Aye, Gabby, lighten up a bit would ya? You’re being a bit harsh.” Skye responded warmly, tying off her braid with a warm yellow scrunchie.

Aurora scoffed, “I don’t understand the difference between a dutch braid and a french braid...they look so similar.”

Gabby tugged on Aurora’s hair, perhaps a bit harder than necessary which in turn made Aurora’s head jerk closer to her.

She scoffed, “You really don’t understand what stop moving ya head means do ya?” 

Aurora sighed, “Forgive me, but you just yanked my hair which therefore means you just pulled my head.”

Aurora watched as Kettleburn raised the cup to his lips once more, his eyebrow quirking at Aurora’s response she presumed.

“Such a liar,” Gabby replied, continuing to braid Aurora’s raven hair.

Aurora yawned, “Not a liar..and you didn’t answer me...what is the difference between a french and a dutch braid?”

“I think french you put the hair over and dutch it goes under,” Skye replied, her voice warm and welcoming.

From the corner of her eye, Aurora could see Skye move. She sat on the soft yellow couch, her left leg crossed over the right. Her school robe laid across her lap like a blanket and she held her wand in her hands, running her fingers across the small details making up the handle.

Skye was gorgeous. At least, according to Aurora, she was. Skye had dark hair she had colored over the summer, though most of it had faded, the ends of her hair were a faded shade of Purple. Her eyes, though brown were bright and inviting. Her skin was warm, tawny-colored and her smile could light up a room.  
Skye reminded Aurora a lot of a hummingbird in her personality. Quick and Playful yet like a hummingbird’s feathers, it was colorful. 

Gabby pulled on her hair again, “exactly! That’s the difference.”

“So it’s minor?” Aurora inquired, her own brown eyes shifting from Skye to Gabby.

Gabby’s joyous expression softened and fell to a look of annoyance. Gabby sighed, “There’s a huge difference in appearance but when you say it like that it undermines the difference in the two.”

Gabby reminded Aurora of a Swan. Personality-wise.  
She was elegant and beautiful on the outside but when she needed to defend her friends, Gabby was the first to bite.  
Gabby had pale skin, much to that of a pale pink rose. Her eyes were almond-shaped and a deep shade of brown. Her nose was rounder and a bit more prominent and her lips were shaped like that of a heart.

“Awe, I’m sorry Gabby, I didn’t mean to upset you so badly…” Aurora said gently, seeing the frown on her face fade into a soft smile.

Gabby snickered, tying off Aurora’s second braid,” Right, now turn and face Skye so I can finish this.”

Aurora sighed heavily as she turned herself, now facing Skye who still sat in that yellow chair.

“Oooh, Rory this is going to look so pretty on you! That Sirius boy is for sure going to notice!” Skye exclaimed warmly, tilting her head to the side a bit.

The mention of his name made Aurora’s cheeks warm and tint a shade of red.

“I still don’t understand what you see in him…” Gabby said, her hands working quickly on the underside of Aurora’s head.

Aurora cleared her throat loudly, “Skye...Gabby...we promised Poppy we wouldn’t do too much talking about boys until she was back…”

Skye groaned, “Ughh! But her prefect duties will keep her busy for like centuries!”

“Oh, it’s not so bad Skye…” Gabby replied gently, sitting back in her seat to admire her work.  
“Sometimes I hate that we all have such dark hair...and the fact that blondie you’re friends with keeps her hair so short,” Gabby said, staring as the braid seemed to blend into the rest of Aurora’s dark hair.

“I know right? Curse my parents for giving me dark hair-” 

Her response had been somewhat sarcastic as she stood up quickly, glancing down at Skye. “So…? Are you coming with me to go seek out some food? I am starving.”

Aurora bent down slightly, picking up the exceptionally heavy black bag she’d be carrying around all day as trips back to the common room sounded less than inviting.

Skye laughed softly, standing up proudly, “I certainly am! Are we inviting Gabbyroo?”

Aurora glanced over at her other friend, the expression on her face seemed to indicate that she was waiting on her invite.  
“Mmmm no. I don’t think so.”  
Gabby gasped, standing up quickly, “How dare!”

Both Aurora and Skye couldn’t help but laugh at the anger coming from their friend.  
“Merlin take a breath Gabby, Rory was only kidding!” Skye said, offering out a hand to Gabby.  
“Come on now, I’m famished!”

Aurora glanced at her for a moment, “Stop using words you heard Claire explain to Kylie while at the library...it’s weird.”

Skye shrugged, “Words are words, Rory, I can use them if I’d like and there isn’t a thing you can do about it.”  
***  
8:20 am  
The great hall had always been a bit overwhelming and sometimes Aurora wished going in there wasn’t something she had to do. All the loud voices mixed in with the fear of tripping and falling as she walked to the table and making a fool of herself were worries Aurora had, but fortunately with Skye and Gabby, it made things a lot easier. If she fell, Skye would fall with her.

As the two approached the long Hufflepuff table, they caught sight of their missing piece. Their fourth friend. Poppy Lynn.

The newly appointed Prefect had taken those recently sorted into Hufflepuff under her wing and was going on and on to them about how great it was at Hogwarts.

As they grew closer, her voice could be heard, “Really now? That sounds like a lot of fun Brooke!” She said warmly to the young boy sitting across from her.  
A grin found its way to Aurora’s face as she saw Poppy interact with the young Witches and Wizards.

Poppy looked up as she realized they’d arrived, “Oh! Hey girls! Uhm, First years! These are my friends and your fellow Hufflepuff! That’s Gabby, That one is Skye and That’s Aurora!” Poppy said, pointing to each girl as she spoke their name.

“Pleasure to meet you!” Gabby said cheerfully, glancing at Skye “So, how does it feel to be sorted into the best house at Hogwarts?!” She asked, already seeming to find a connection with these kids.

Aurora exchanged a look with Poppy, the expression on Poppys face displayed someone who was tired yet happy.

“Oh hey, Rory,” Poppy began, “You talked to Claire yet? Last I heard it was urgent stuff…”

Uh oh. Urgent stuff was never good, especially Claires’ definition of Urgent.

“Uh...No. No, I have not.” Aurora began, glancing across the room at the Ravenclaw table, “But...I am certainly going to go do that now,” Without a second of hesitation Aurora turned on her heel and hurried off in the direction of the Ravenclaw table.

Aurora shouldered her way past a few students as she maneuvered her way through the great hall, quickly and quietly.

As Aurora walked, she began to scout out the blue bow tied into Claires’ hair.  
As the bow came into her view, Aurora picked up her pace, drawing closer and closer to her friend, a smile forming gently on her face.  
“Hey...there you are,” She said gently, seeming to tear her friend away from the book she read.

Claire was lovely. She had long black hair, stopping just shy of her waist. She usually wore it down aside from the top half which she tied up in a ponytail and tied a blue bow around. She had almond-shaped brown eyes and a soft shade of Tawny skin. 

“Ugh, it took you ten years but good, I finally have a reason to talk to you. Listen, didn’t hear this from me...well, I mean technically you did but Kylie told me that Dorcas told her that Ivy told her that Peter said that Sirius wants to talk to you.” Claire said, watching as Aurora’s eyes grew wide.

“...how do you know it’s true?” Aurora questioned, her hands coming together nervously as anxious butterflies hatched from their cocoons and emerged into her stomach.

“I Don’t,” Claire said simply with a shrug of her shoulders. “That’s why Kylie has been instructed to talk to Peter directly or one of the others that hang around him all the time...but we’ve also got Winter and Paige on the case in the Slytherin common room.”

“Soo you needed to get me all nervous and anxious because?” Aurora asked, glancing across the room at the Gryffindor table, hopeful that Sirius would not recognize her and wouldn’t come to talk to her. “And wait...what does the Slytherin Common room have to do with anything?”

Claire sighed, rolling her eyes as an immense expression of her frustration, “Oh my god are you dense? Regulus Black? Sirius’s brother?”

Immediately Aurora picked up, “Oh! Oh my goodness, I’m- yeah that makes sense...man it’s in circumstances like this that I wish you were still with-”

Claire quickly cut her off, her hand motioning a mouth closing. “Ahh no. No no, no no, no. It is too early in the morning for me to deal with Eric Hammond.”

Aurora couldn’t help a snicker, “Okay okay I’m sorry I’m sorry...anything else we need to bring to the table?”  
“Well, you didn’t hear it from me but I heard that Peter has a crush on someone we know,” Claire responded, that same hand had dropped down to her side.

A sense of confusion washed over Aurora as she stared at Claire “Okay but we collectively know tons of people...like Claire you’ve got an entire friend group of Ravenclaws…”

Claire nodded, “I know...but it was James who told Ivy and therefore I’m assuming it is a greater circle than just you and I…”

Aurora was in a somewhat state of disbelief. “And you’re going to believe James Potter because…?”

Claire snickered, “Touche...I’ll give you that one Aurora...anyway, I was thinking maybe sometime between last class and dinner we could meet in the courtyard...talk this over.”

Aurora thought for a moment, “That might work...Perhaps? I don’t know, have you talked to Kylie and Winter yet?”

She was quick to nod her head in response, “Well yeah. They said it was fine by them...and Kylie promised not to get detention.”

“Ugh...alright. Guess I’ll see you then?”

Claire nodded, “Count on it. Unless some big stuff happens between now and five and in that case, I’ll track you down and drag you by your ear to the bathroom.”

Aurora snickered, “At least it isn’t by my hair, I’ll see you tonight Claire.”  
With that out of the way, Aurora was intending on returning to the Hufflepuff table.  
Everything had been sorted. She’d be meeting her friends around five that evening and things would be good.

She pushed her way back to the table, walking down and finding her way back to her friend group...and the first years.

Great.  
It wasn’t that first years were inherently bad. But...she was fifteen and they were eleven and though Aurora loved kids, she wanted to sit with her friends and talk about friend stuff and boys and things in that nature.

The thought was pushed to the back of her mind though as Poppy spoke her name, though it wasn’t at her, “Gwen sweetheart, can you scoot over a bit so Aurora can join us?”

Aurora watched the child scoot to her left, a sliver of the bench now available for Aurora to sit on.  
“Thank you,” Aurora said warmly, sitting down beside her.

The conversation seemed to carry on even without her. Though Aurora desperately wanted to just send the first years off so she could talk with her friends, that wasn’t exactly doable. Poppy was responsible for these children after all.

She listened to Skye go on and on about Quidditch and how she was such a good Chaser and how much they were going to love attending quidditch matches.

She listened to Gabby talk about the importance of remembering how to get into the common room and which Barrell you were to play.

Aurora was left to her thoughts as she picked at the cinnamon roll on her plate.  
She thought about it earlier that morning. She thought about Claire and though she didn’t want to admit it, she thought about Sirius.  
Sirius had been a problem for Aurora since Christmas in the third year.

A problem was an over-exaggeration. She had a merciless crush on him and it’d only become stronger over time as the two became closer and better friends.

Her crush developed severely when Professor Mokes had made her stay after class one night with him. Not because she was in trouble but because Sirius was struggling with their current studies in Astronomy and Aurora already had such a firm grasp on it.  
Aurora remembered that night well. They had been studying Saturn and every question Mokes had asked Sirius had been wrong.  
Yet Aurora managed to get the right answer every time.

Aurora was jolted from her reminiscent memories by Gabby snapping her fingers in her face.  
“Hey! Talking to you!” She exclaimed, causing Aurora to jump “Sorry, sorry, what’s going on?”

“We were telling the first years about flying lessons.” Poppy said softly, pulling the green leaves from the strawberry in her hand.

Intense fear set in for Aurora. Flying had not been her thing. Flying was terrifying for her. It wasn’t a fear of heights, that didn’t make any sense considering she could spend hours upon hours in the astronomy tower with Professor Mokes but not fly on a broom.

“Oh uhm...I don’t know why you’d want me, I’m terrible at flying...if you’re going to discuss flying, you may want to talk to Skye...she plays sports on a broom after all.”

Skye scoffed, “Yeah but here’s the thing, Brooke here is terrified of flying and is afraid professor Mokes isn’t going to like him anymore because he isn’t good at flying.”

Aurora remembered that feeling. “Brooke, listen, The only way you could get professor Mokes to dislike you is if you are genuinely mean to her or you don’t at least try your best. You may not believe me when I tell you but Professor Mokes and I are quite close despite me not being the best on a broom. We bonded over our love for the stars and Astronomy…” She said softly, “and tonight is your lucky night...First-year Hufflepuff and first-year Slytherin have Astronomy lessons tonight with Professor Mokes.” 

Brookes stared at her, eyes wide and twinkling like the stars. “Really?”

Aurora nodded her head, “Mmmhm and when I see her I’ll make sure she knows to expect you tonight.”

The young boy grinned, “You should have been the prefect, not Poppy.”

Auroras eyes widened and her mouth fell open slightly as Poppy gasped, “Ouch! Brooke! I thought we were friends!”

Aurora laughed softly, “Nah, I’m not cut out to be a Prefect like Poppy...it’s Poppy you want as Prefect.”

Now welcomed into the conversation, Aurora was able to eat faster and forgot about what was to come later that day.  
***

8:40 am

As Aurora finished the last of her fourth cinnamon roll, she realized just how empty the great hall had become, realizing she very well may be late for class if she didn’t hurry.

“Listen, it’s been splendid having breakfast with you all but I do need to be on my way to potions class. I hope to see you all at lunch!” Aurora said warmly, glancing at Skye and Gabby, “and if you two are late, I am not making up an excuse for you.” She said with a snicker, glancing at Poppy “I’ll see you soon I’m assuming.”

Poppy nodded, “Definitely, just gotta get some of these nervous first-years to Charms.”

Aurora carefully slid herself off the bench and lifted that very heavy black bag upon her shoulder once more.

As Aurora was about to leave, she heard Poppy call her name, “ooh! Hey! Aurora?! Could you maybe tell Professor Slughorn what-”

Before Poppy had time to finish, Aurora nodded her head. “Yes Poppy, I will tell him you’re doing prefect things.”

“Thank you!” Poppy exclaimed as Aurora turned, picking up her pace as the walk to the Potions classroom would be a bit.

As she walked, she began thinking about Sirius again. How nervous she was to be in a classroom with him again. Even though she’d already been in one with him for years, it was still nerve-wracking and the crush she had on him didn’t help in the slightest.

Entering the crowded hallways, Aurora picked up her pace slightly, not wanting to be too lost in the sea of people.

The sun pushed in through the windows, a shining spotlight on students walking past.

Though Aurora didn’t walk alone for long. Only moments after she left the great hall and began down the path, a close friend happened to find her.

“I thought I’d missed ya!” The blonde exclaimed cheerily, a few books in her hands as she bounced happily alongside Aurora.

“Nope. Got caught up talking with the first years.” Aurora responded.

“Ughhh!! The first years are bloody annoying!” Kylie exclaimed, the word annoying sounding quite funny as she spoke with a thick Scottish accent.

Aurora snickered, “Uh-huh and four years ago we were annoying fifth, sixth, and seventh years in the same light. I assure you, they know.”

Kylie groaned, “I hate when you throw logic back in my face!” She exclaimed, clinging to Aurora’s arm.

“I’m just pointing out to you that we were the same way.”  
For a moment, Aurora contemplated not saying anything. Just merely staying silent but before she could think it through, she was already speaking.  
“So did you talk to Peter yet?”

Kylie laughed softly, “So Claire talked to you I assume?”

She nodded her head sightly, “Yeah...we’re meeting this evening.”

Kylie glanced at her, “Yeah...I figured as much. Claire kinda just ordered that we meet this evening. I think she’s meetin’ with some of her Ravenclaw buddies during lunch or she woulda planned it during lunch.”

Aurora nodded, “I did find it a bit odd that she wanted to do it between last class and dinner but then again, I’m not surprised.”

“Again, my guess is a meeting with her Ravenclaw buddies durin’ lunch.”

Aurora nodded, “Probably, but also, answer my question, did you talk to Peter?”

Kylie snickered, “Oh! Right, ehm..haven’t yet! We had some drama this morning surroundin’ Socks and Butters.” She admitted nervously, “But I’m not worried! I’ll probably catch him soon!”

Aurora glanced at Kylie, seeing the slight fear lingering in those bright green eyes.  
“Okay but what if you don’t? Claire will hex you to the astronomy tower and back.”

Kylie snickered, “Eh, here’s the thing...she’ll have to catch me first and I wish her good luck with that!” Kylie declared, the pair crossing the threshold into the potions classroom.

The potions classroom was warm and smelled that of some type of flower, Aurora assumed perhaps Jasmine and old books. Cauldrons sat on each table awaiting use for the day. Many Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had already arrived and were eagerly waiting for the class to start.  
Standing in the front of the classroom, Professor Slughorn seemed to be going through a stack of parchment, perhaps in search of something.

“Ehrm, pardon me one moment,” Aurora said warmly, offering an apologetic look at Kylie.

“Ehh...yeah, okay, I’ll save ya a seat?” Kylie offered, hopeful Aurora would agree.

Aurora nodded as she cautiously approached the front of the classroom, Slughorn looked up, a smile finding its way to his face, “Ah, good morning Miss. Perseus, how’re you this morning?”

“Splendid! Thank you for asking Professor Slughorn, so uhm, I was asked by Poppy herself to let you know that if she is a few minutes late it was simply because she needed to escort some first-years to I believe charms, but please don’t quote me on which class it was...I can’t remember if it was charms or transfiguration.” Aurora admitted, her cheeks tinted a gentle shade of pink. 

Slughorn nodded, “Thank you for telling me Miss.Perseus, now I have to ask, are we still meeting Saturday morning?”  
Aurora nodded her head, “Yes! Thank you for reminding me oh my goodness, I almost forgot!” Aurora hesitated to say more for just a moment, “Professor Slughorn I just- I wanted to say thank you again for not lashing out on me offering me some one-on-one time to really up my grades in Potions…”

Slughorn nodded his head, “Of course! Seeing as you’re usually quite busy in the evening hours with Professor Mokes I felt it best to offer assistance in the morning.”

Aurora laughed softly, he was right. She did spend a lot of time with Professor Mokes and she did spend a lot of time in the Astronomy tower. It was her specialty. 

“Well, I really do appreciate it,” Aurora added, about to turn and make her way to her seat but Slughorn saying her name stopped her.  
“Aurora?”

“Hmm?” Aurora asked, looking over her shoulder, “Has Mokes said anything yet?”

Aurora stared for a second, needing time to process what exactly he had just said but it was then that it clicked... “Oh! No, unfortunately not yet but I did pass along that note you told me to give her...if I see her today, I’ll ask.”

Slughorn nodded, “Thank you Aurora.”

With their conversation having come to an end, Aurora turned and hurried over to one of the tables, setting her things down and sitting down on the stool beside Kylie.

“What was that all about?” Kylie asked, looking at Aurora nervously, but before Aurora had an opportunity to tell Kylie what had gone down, the bell rang, and thus, Slughorn began his lesson.

***  
Professor Slughorn was a bore and Aurora learned this when Kylie slid over a piece of parchment that said:  
“Professor Slughorn? More like Professor slugBORE”

Though Aurora wanted to shoot Kylie a disapproving look she couldn’t help but giggle. It was quite funny.

As Kylie stirred the anti-paralysis potion, every time Aurora looked at her she couldn’t help a snicker.

The Gryffindors sitting across from them however continued to give them dirty looks throughout the class.

It seemed as though one of them had reached their limit with the two right as the bell rang.

“I’m telling Professor Slughorn that both of you were intolerable.” He spat at the two as he gathered his things.

Kylie raised an eyebrow, “Go right ahead Eddie, I’ll tell Dorcas Meadowes you pick your bogeys and that you fancy Marlene. See how long your relationship with her lasts.” She threatened, tilting her head to the side, “And don’t you get any bright ideas Arabella, I’ll tell Evan Rosier that you fancy Barty and I’ll even have Winter Glover and Paisley Rain back me up on this. Keep ya mouths shut, my joke was hilarious.”

Both Eddie and Arabella stared in absolute horror at the two, “H-How did you even know about Evan?” Arabella questioned, seeming rather flustered that Kylie knew about her hidden relationship.

Kylie scoffed, “You seem to forget Arabella, I have eyes and ears in every house. I know everything about everyone. I know who is dating, why they are dating, and how long they’ve been together. I will ruin you if you get me or my dear friend Rory's detention.”

Eddie sighed, “...I hate you, Kylie.” With those final words, both Eddie and Arabella stood up and left.

Aurora turned, looking at Kylie a bit shocked, “Kylie...that was a bit much don’t you think?”

Kylie shook her head, “Nope! I told Claire I wouldn’t get detention today because if I did she said in her words ahem-” Kylie cleared her throat and tried to speak in a regular British accent “I will wait outside McGonagals office for you and use Transmogrifian torture on you the very second you step out of that forsaken room do you understand me, Kylie Rae? I will torture you for hours if you mess tonight up!”

Aurora stared in utter horror. She had read about Arias’s love interest being tortured to death with this type of torture in Guardians of Sorrow back in the fourth year.   
“She...She threatened to kill you Kylie...you realize that right?”

Kylie nodded her head frantically, the Scottish accent had returned. “Yeah! But to do that she’d have to catch me first and I wish her bloody good luck trying to get into the Gryffindor common room.”

As Aurora got to her feet, Kylie followed, “Speaking of, you’ll be seeing her in transfiguration right? Don’t tell her I haven’ talked to Peter yet yeah? Girl will find a way to hex me from across the school grounds.”

“I’m offended you’d think I would do such a thing,” Aurora responded as she began across the room and out into the halls, Kylie behind her.

“Anway, I must bid ya farewell for now love! But I had fun despite Slugbore telling me I was stirring it wrong even though you can’t stir things wrong considering there is literally only one way to stir things but I digress. Anyway, I will see you either at lunch or for history of magic! I’ll try and talk to Peter sometime between now and then. Good luck with Transfiguration!”

As Kylie fell into the sea of people, Aurora sighed. She was alone once more. Without a friend by her side.

Right.   
Transfiguration.  
Aurora started on her way to the classroom, knowing good and well that the possibility of seeing Sirius was high.

Though it helped that perhaps he just might be too occupied with James and Remus to notice her.

That was the hope and plan, right?

“Aurora!!”

Hopes and plans shattered.

Anxious butterflies filled her stomach as she realized at that moment Sirius Black had called her name. He was searching for her.

Her grip on her books tightened as she exhaled deeply, looking over in that direction.

“You got this,” She said to herself quietly as she slowly approached Sirius, James, and Remus.

The three had found a place against a wall, outside one of the many bathrooms.

“Hey!” She exclaimed warmly finally reaching the three.

Sirius had such a charming smile. The most charming she’d ever seen. “So, had a question for you.”

Aurora tilted her head to the side, much like a dog would. “Oh?”

He grinned, “I was wondering if perhaps maybe you could get Professor Mokes to let Peter and Poppy borrow the Astronomy tower…”

Aurora stared at him for a moment, needing time to fully process what on earth he’d just said.

Had he seriously just asked her to ask professor Mokes for the astronomy tower?

Why couldn’t Peter ask?

Was this the “Sirius wants to talk to you” That had been so hyped up?

“Uhm…” Aurora began, trying to hide her obvious disappointment, “I mean-I guess I can…”

Sirius grinned, “Splendid! Thank you, Aurora! You’re the greatest!”

Aurora nodded, “Yeah...no problem, now I need to get to Transfiguration.” She said a bit harsher than she had intended to.

With that, Aurora turned and began off in the opposite direction, an overwhelming mix of disappointment and anger swirling around inside her.

Her steps were quicker and harder than she had been moving before.

“Aurora!”

Oh, Aurora knew that voice well. The same voice that belonged to her dear friend Claire.  
Though Aurora loved Claire immensely, sometimes Aurora was really left to wonder why Claire was in Ravenclaw and not in Slytherin.

“No Rory, those are stereotypes. Ravenclaws can be sassy.”

She mentally scolded herself as she was once again derailed from the path to transfiguration.

“Hey Claire, how was History of magic?” Aurora asked as she approached her friend, sitting on one of the many benches.

Claire sighed, standing up and pulling her skirt down, “Boring. Per usual.” She said, “Don’t expect it to be exciting or anything. Another boring lesson.”

Aurora had to somewhat jog to catch up with her, now walking beside her, “is it actually boring or is it boring because you already knew everything?”

“Both actually.” She responded, sighing, “Didn’t help that Leo sat on the other side of the room,” Claire responded with a shrug of her shoulders.

Leo. Aurora didn’t know Leo well but she knew he was a Ravenclaw and close with Claire. Very close.

Aurora glanced at Claire as they walked, “Look I’m sorry to ask but...I need to know are you and Leo like...a thing?”

Claire gasped, her hand came up and roughy smacked Aurora on the arm.  
“Ouch! That hurt!” Aurora whined, gently rubbing the spot where Claire had smacked her.

“Ew no! You couldn’t pay me all the Galleons in the world to date Leo!” She exclaimed, “We’re just friends...besides, he’s not interested in dating and you know who I’ve got a crush on…” She admitted shyly, her cheeks pinking at the idea.

Aurora scoffed, “Right...my bad….so, uhm, I dunno if you saw but I talked to Sirius…”

Claire’s head turned to face her, “Oh my god no way! What happened? Did he tell you how hot you are?”

Auroras expression softened, shaking her head no. “No, unfortunately not. He literally asked me to ask Professor Mokes if I could get the astronomy tower for Peter and Poppy...by the way, I think it’s Poppy who Peter likes.” 

“What?! That’s it?! What an absolute twat!” Claire exclaimed in frustration, “Next time I see him I swear I’m putting him under the body binding curse that absolute lazy slod!”

Aurora shook her head, “No Claire, that isn’t necessary...I guess he just doesn’t feel the same. Can’t force it.”  
“Okay but if he’s picking that absolute Minger Marlene over you I’m going to oblivate her from his memory to ensure he falls in love with you. He’s missing out on an incredible woman and I’m honestly rather concerned for his well being seeing as he’d rather Marlene over you Aurora! Claire huffed, as the two entered the Transfiguration classroom.

“It’s not the end of the world Claire...I just want him to be happy…” She admitted, offering Claire a weak smile.

A majority of the class had already found their way into the classroom. Professor McGonagall sitting on her desk, the bright green cat eyes watching her and Claire intently.

“Still…” She said quietly, sliding into a chair at one of the empty tables, turning to face Aurora who was supposed to sit beside her.

Aurora sat down quickly, settling the heavy bag of books down beside her.

As Aurora parted her lips to speak, the rustling behind her caught her attention and two Ravenclaw boys slid in behind them.

She recognized one of them as Leo, the boy Claire was so close to.

He had long raven hair that he had tied back in a tiny little ponytail on the nape of his neck, a few curly strands left out to frame his face.

His eyes were a dark shade of fawn and his lips were a gentle heart-shaped.

The boy sitting beside him though had a long straight nose and wavy chestnut hair. His eyes though were bright blue and his skin a slight palish color.

Within a matter of seconds, Claire had turned around in her seat, picking up a conversation with Leo.  
“How dare you sit across the room from me in History of magic?! You were supposed to tell me which Ravenclaw boy had a crush on me you wanker!”

Leo sighed, rolling his eyes. It seemed a prevalent theme that Ravenclaws had a bit of an attitude.  
“Here’s the thing though Claire, Those Slytherin boys Avery and what’s his face were going on in Quin and I wasn’t about to let that happen.”

Claire scoffed, “That’s no excuse, Leo! I’m your best friend, not Quirinus!"

Leo glared at her, “You are my best friend but you seem to forget I share a room with Quin, and looking out for him is the right thing to do. I will tell you tonight who has a crush on you.”

“Tonight as in like, after dinner?”

“Yeah?”

Claire sighed, “Noo, you have to tell me before! I’m meeting with the girls before dinner so you have to tell me at lunch!”

“Ugh fine I will.”

That was the last of their conversation Aurora overheard before Professor McGonagall began her lesson which caused Claire to turn around in her seat and turn focus to her professor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm just going to go ahead and say random updating schedule for now. Sorry, not sorry.
> 
> Hope you enjoy chapter two~

The entirety of Transfiguration was a review of the switching spell. Even though Aurora needed to pay attention as any review on something was a good review in her eyes instead she spent a majority of class passing parchment back and forth for Claire and Leo.

It initially started as Leo asking Claire how to spell the incantation as he wanted to have it written down and Claire telling him while also calling him stupid.

Aurora was honestly blown away by their ability to time the handing of the note. Genuinely. It surprised her.

Though before Aurora knew it, Class had ended.

“Well, that was a rather productive lesson for the majority of us,” McGonagall said, eyeing Aurora and that genuine area.

A slight sense of fear set in. Uh oh. They’d been caught.

But before Aurora had time to panic, Claire had grabbed her attention, “So, I know you were with Kylie...did she talk to Peter yet?”

Uh oh. She had promised Kylie she wouldn’t say anything but she had.  
“Well...uhm, not yet but please don’t hex her! Claire, it’s not fair! It’s only noon and it’s just...not fair to hex her yet!”

Claire stood up, gathering her things as Aurora attempted to do the same rather frantically.  
“Claire come on, it’s not fair!” Aurora added, hearing Claire huff in frustration.  
“Take a breath Rory, I’m not gonna hex her...though if she still doesn’t talk to him I’m going to turn her into a peacock,” Claire said, catching Aurora’s nervous expression.

Both girls began on their way out of the Transfiguration classroom, entering the crowded hallways once more.

“That’s oddly specific,” Aurora said, walking beside her close friend.  
“The first animal I could think of,” Claire responded without seeming to miss a beat.

Aurora guessed that made sense. “Huh-cause like the first animal I think of when I think of an animal is a cat.”

Claire couldn’t help a slight scoff, “See, you had time to think of an animal because we were previously discussing it.”

Oh. She was right. Huh.

“I...well then,” Aurora said, utterly defeated by Claire and her logic.

As the two continued down the crowded hallways, Aurora was left to think about her conversation with Sirius.

Without really having a chance to think through much more, Aurora asked Claire the most prevalent question on her mind; “Do you think that was all Sirius wanted to talk to me about?”

Claire sighed softly as she threw some of her dark hair back behind her shoulder. “I don’t know. Honestly, Rory, I’ve got no idea. I’m not Sirius….I’m also not a fifteen-year-old boy with the emotional maturity of a fork.”

Aurora snickered, “Fair...but also that’s mean Claire.”

“Okay, but do I lie? All guys have the emotional maturity of a fork.”

She was silent as she pondered her response, realizing at that moment she could send Claire into a state of perhaps what could be defined as panic? Excitement?

“Hmm, you don’t seem to think Remus has the emotional maturity of a fork.” Aurora teased, a smirk lingering behind the words.

Claire’s eyes grew wide, a blush covering her face. “I-- we don’t talk about Remus!”  
Aurora snickered, enjoying what she had caused.”Oh really? That’s strange because just yesterday you found great joy in going on and on about how great Remus is.”

A frustrated huff left Claire as the two had finally made their way through the sea of students and into the great hall. “That is a topic for another day...I’d suggest you run by the Slytherins and see if Winter has any news from Regulus, though I highly doubt it. As for myself, I will be in a Claw meeting therefore, I’ll be busy. Only bother me if it is an absolute emergency...like if Sirius asks you out or we find out if there was more to his conversation yes?”

Aurora nodded her head, “I understand, hope your little meeting goes well.”

That was the last sentence she managed to get out before Claire had turned and headed over for the Ravenclaw table.

The great hall was still immensely overwhelming and knowing she had to approach the Slytherins was a bit intimidating, knowing most had negative feelings towards those that weren’t purebloods.

Knowing this though, it brought forth thought in Aurora’s mind.

“How did Winter handle being around these blood supremacists when she was friends with Claire? Did she get bullied?”

It was something Aurora would think about occasionally. She pondered blood superiority in general.

How could an individual believe they were superior to others just because of their parents’ decisions? Most children didn’t ask to be born.  
No.  
All children didn’t ask to be born. Children don’t ask to be pureblood, half-blood, or Muggle-born either.  
It’s a card that’s handed to them.

Aurora realized rather quickly that standing in the great hall pondering blood supremacy wasn’t exactly the best way to spend her lunch.  
Pushing the thought of blood supremacy to the back of her mind, Aurora began down the rows, a few Slytherin shooting her dirty looks as she moved.

“Wi-Winter?” Aurora choked out as she approached, her hand gently stretching out and resting on her friend’s shoulder.

Though the moment her hand touched Winter’s shoulder, she jumped slightly. Turning at the waist, Winter gave her friend a warm smile.

Winter was the tallest of the group and tended to come off as standoffish and intense but to Aurora, she was one of the sweetest people she knew, perhaps only second to Poppy.

She had warm golden skin, deep brown eyes, her nose though broad was stunning. Her jawline was sharp and her lips full.  
Winter’s hair was thick and long and pulled into tight locks that went down to her waist.

“Hey! There you are!” Winter said brightly, “any news?”

Aurora felt a bit of the intimidation in being around the Slytherins start to fade. “Eh…” Aurora said, her tone of voice a bit unsure.

“Oh? What happened?”

Aurora sighed, realizing at that moment she’d once again have to recall her experience with Sirius.  
“So I ended up talking to Sirius...but don’t get excited he asked me if I could get the astronomy tower so Peter could I guess profess his love to Poppy...so, nothing exciting.”

Winter sighed, “What an absolute prat.” She said, shaking her head. “Before you ask, Paisley and I did talk to Regulus, but it was honestly a major bust. He said he didn’t know anything.”

Aurora sighed, about to speak, but before the words managed to leave her lips, Winter continued “But Merlin, that Eric guy? Desperate as all can be for me to convince Claire to take him back.”

Aurora sighed, shaking her head in genuine disappointment and disgust. “I hope she regrets dating that boy for the rest of her life.”

“She will,” Winter joked, a slight scoff leaving her.

“So uhm, Anway, not much else has happened worth documenting except that Kylie is good at blackmailing people…”

Winter laughed, her smile growing as she did, “Oh you didn’t know? I coulda told you that in second year.”

Aurora giggled, “Regardless, I am hungry and do need to have a word with Poppy, but I will certainly see you this evening right?”

“Count on it,” Winter responded, ending the conversation by turning back to the table to continue eating, which was Auroras cue to leave.

Turning around, Aurora began her journey to the other end of the hall.  
Sometimes she wished the order were different.  
Slytherins on the far right, Ravenclaw beside them, Hufflepuff, and then Gryffindor.  
It put her incredibly close to Sirius and a bit too far from Claire.

As she approached the Hufflepuff table, the thought crept up on her.

Why was she so dependent on Claire?

Perhaps it was because Claire had dated once before. Had he been a good date? No. He was far from it, but she had been in a relationship nonetheless.  
Was it her feisty attitude? Maybe.

Aurora wasn’t sure why she relied on Claire so much. There were other people she was friends with. Skye was relatively nice...but she was usually busy with Quidditch and though Aurora would never say it, Aurora found quidditch rather boring.

She didn’t quite grasp why it was that people found such a dangerous sport exciting.  
It seemed reckless in her opinion.

Then, of course, there was Gabby and Poppy...but Poppy seemed bad at giving realistic advice.  
It wasn’t that she was trying to be unrealistic or unhelpful, she just tended to lean towards saying things like “Follow your dreams!” And “Unless you talk to him, you’ll never know how Sirius feels about you!”

Claire on the other hand was logical. She gave Aurora honest advice and wasn’t one to play princess.

As far as Gabby went, Gabby seemed more interested in hanging out with Skye than her, which was fair.

Didn’t matter. Aurora had other things to worry about. Arriving at the Hufflepuffs table, Aurora sat down in the open spot beside Poppy.

“Hey love, how’re you?” She asked, seeing the tired expression on Poppy’s face.

“Okay, I think…? I’m not completely sure.” She admitted, a tired sigh leaving here.

That tired expression. The dark circles under her eyes. The way her body drooped slightly. It was an expression of how hard Poppy had been working the past few days. Aurora felt bad.

“Soooo, anything new?” Gabby asked, excitement in her voice.

Aurora sighed, “Well okay, I talked to Sirius an-”

“What?!” Poppy exclaimed, the energy having been shot right back into her body.

“No way!” Gabby exclaimed, a smile decorating her face.  
“Tell us everything!!” Skye squealed, her fork dropping against the plate with a clatter that ended up fading into the background of sounds in the great hall.

Aurora sighed, regret sinking in as she realized she’d gotten their hopes up and now it was time to crush them.

“Yeah, ehm...it wasn’t-- it wasn’t anything exciting... sorry.”

Poppy’s face fell, the excitement leaving her big brown eyes.

“So what happened?” Gabby asked, desperate to know what had happened between her friend and her supposed crush.

Aurora hesitated, an unfortunate realization coming over her as she realized in that very moment that she had undermined someone having a crush on Poppy.

She cleared her throat, “Right, well...ehm, please don’t be mad...It’s not that I’m trying to undermine this but...oh Merlin, Sirius asked me if I could talk to Professor Mokes and get Peter permission to bring Poppy to the astronomy tower!” She exclaimed before adding, “I’m assuming it’s so that he can profess his love to her because Claire told me that someone told her I think it was Kylie that someone may have told her that Peter had a crush on someone we know. Putting two and two together brings me to the assumption that Peter wants to take Poppy to the astronomy tower to confess his feelings towards her!”

Was it shock? Horror perhaps? Anger towards Aurora for undermining the situation?

“Holy Magic…” That was all Skye managed to say as Poppy stared, her bright brown eyes wide in shock.

Poppy gently set her fork down, a short exhale leaving her as she twisted at the waist, looking over her shoulder at the Gryffindor table. She hesitated before turning back around.

“He...he can’t be that bad...can he?”  
The expression on Gabbys face could only be defined as utter disgust in Poppy’s words.  
“Skye, please do me a favor and pinch me- I need to know if I’m dreaming. I hope I am because Poppy Lynn Wheeler did not just say ‘He can’t be that bad.” About Peter Pettigrew.”  
As the words “Pinch me” left Skyes’ lips, Gabby leaned over and pinched the skin on her friend’s arm.  
“Ouch! I said pinch me, not stab me fatally in the arm with your nails!”

Gabby scoffed, “They aren’t that long, calm down.” She retorted, sitting back in her seat.

Poppy huffed, her eyebrows furrowing as she tried to figure out the best way to come back from that. “Come on now, you both are being overly mean...just because he’s a wee bit slower than the others doesn’t mean he’s necessarily a bad guy. Ya never know, he could be...really talented in art or maybe a good poet!”

Aurora felt like she was going to get whiplash as she listened to the three bicker, her head going back and forth from Poppy beside her to Gabby and Skye across from her.

“Uh-huh, okay so what you are telling me Poppy Lynn is that you are willing to chance that? That you are willing to start dating Peter and there being a 50% chance he’s a good poet or a 50% chance he’s not...are you willing to take those odds?”

Poppy glared at Gabby, an obvious display of her disapproval in Gabbys questions. “Says the girl who had a two-month-long crush on Severus Snape, the boy messing around with dark magic!”

Gabby gasped, her eyes widening in horror, “You made a Puff Promise that we would never speak of that!! Ever!”

Poppy’s brow quirked, “Payback for being mean to me.”

Though this wasn’t necessarily her conversation, Aurora threw herself in at that moment, “Though Poppy I want to remind you, please don’t date him out of pity or to prove a point to Gabby. Though I know we aren’t exactly all keen on the idea of Peter, I am keen on the feelings of others and being led on hurts. I don’t want him to think you care about him when in reality it’s merely pity dating or to get back at Gabby.”

Auroras gaze trailed down to Poppy’s exposed forearm resting on the table. She took notice of obvious goosebumps covering her skin.

“Aww, lookit Aurora, being all sweet and stuff. We don’t deserve her.” Skye teased, earning an eye roll from Aurora.

“Hilarious. Genuinely. Hilarious.” She scoffed, stabbing the potato in front of her.

Aurora was on the verge of retaliating when a hand gently found its way to her shoulder and weight was applied as Aurora jumped just the slightest bit.

“Here. Sirius gave this to me. Told me to give it to you.” Kylie said, handing Aurora a folded-up piece of parchment. “Tried to bribe him to let me read it, he wouldn’t give in.”

Those were the last of the words the blonde got out and before Aurora had an opportunity to argue or even ask questions Kylie was skipping back to the Gryffindor table.

“No way!” Gabby exclaimed, her eyes flickering from the paper now resting in Aurora’s hand to Aurora’s stunned expression.

Skye leaned forward and attempted to snatch the note from Aurora but her quick reflexes caused her to jerk it from Skyes’ reach.

“No. I’m reading it first.”

Skye snickered, sitting back down on the bench, watching as Aurora hesitantly began to unfold it.

“...on second thought,” Aurora paused, “Poppy you read it first and tell me if it’s good or bad.” She said, turning to her friend with a smirk.

“Aye! No fair!” Skye exclaimed, watching as Aurora handed it to Poppy.

Aurora snickered, “Perfectly fair. Poppy didn’t assume she was going to get to read it. Therefore, giving her the right to read it. I’d give it to Gabby but then you’d read it over her shoulder and my goal is to ensure you don’t read it.” 

As Skye was about to retaliate, Poppy gasped, “Oh my Merlin!! Aurora!!” She exclaimed, handing the paper back to her friend, a bright smile covering her face.

Aurora hesitated to take the parchment from Poppy, “It’s good it’s all good stuff! I promise!!” She exclaimed, motioning for Aurora to read it already.

Her dark brown eyes fixed on the parchment in front of her, trying to make sense of the words in front of her.

“Just so you know, I’d rather sneak into the astronomy tower with you darling. Asking is no fun.

How does Sunday night sound?”

Auroras eyes widened, as she reread the three sentences over and over again.  
No way.  
There was no way Sirius Black just asked her out this way.  
No bloody way.

Aurora hesitated for a moment, turning and looking over her shoulder at the table, scanning frantically to find him.

He laughed. Perhaps finding something James had said funny.

Her heart fluttered a bit as she turned back to her friends, “He asked if I wanted to sneak into the astronomy tower Sunday night.” She said, her cheeks a bright shade of red.

Gabby gasped loudly, “No way! Really?!”

Aurora gently held out the piece of parchment to Gabby, wanting to let her see it for herself.

Poppy was beaming, “Sooo are you gonna do it?”

“And risk getting in trouble? Absolutely not! I’m going to ask Professor Mokes to use the tower Sunday but make sure she doesn’t mention anything to Sirius, therefore, letting him think we are sneaking in but we don’t get in trouble.”

“Smart,” Gabby responded, handing the parchment back to Aurora.

That was somewhat reassuring to know. To know he wanted to spend time with her privately was...exciting to say the least.

It led her to wonder what could occur Sunday night. It led her to wonder if maybe she’d finally get to tell Sirius how she felt.

Or maybe if Sirius would tell her how he felt.

Though Aurora did enjoy these thoughts, she realized that a need to eat was important.

The four returned to the mindless conversation that Aurora knew good and well she wouldn’t remember tonight.  
But it did indeed give her a chance to eat.

***  
While finishing her lunch, Aurora was met with a wonderful realization about her next class.

Heading to history of magic meant going into a classroom with other Gryffindor.  
Sirius Black would indeed be in the classroom with her.

“Hey, you intend to answer Sirius before the end of the day right? Like...I dunno during-” 

Aurora was quick to cut Skye off, “History of magic? Yeah, I plan on it.”

Skye beamed, “Splendid! I’m glad to hear it!”

Aurora scoffed, forcing herself to her feet and gathering up her things.  
“I’m sure you three have things to discuss or something, I just know I need to find Kylie first...perhaps maybe Claire so she doesn’t hex poor Sirius into oblivion.”

Gabby scoffed, “Why’re you friends with her? She’s kinda I dunno...mean?”

“Claire isn’t mean. She’s just...she’s got a fiery personality and will defend those she cares about with her life. Big difference.”

Skye laughed, shaking her head, “She once threatened to hex Eric because he was just talking to her.”

Aurora tensed at the name. She knew about what Eric Hammond had done to Claire. But, she had promised to never tell a soul unless given permission.

“Sometimes people do things for reasons we don’t understand.”

That was the last thing Aurora said before turning the conversation around.  
“I will see you soon Poppy, Gabby. For now, I believe it’d be in my best interest to go find either of them...let them know what’s going on.”

With that out of the way, Aurora took no time in leaving the Hufflepuff table behind her.

Aurora was a bit hesitant as she headed down the rows of tables, students pushing past her in an attempt to get out of the great hall, but there she saw it.

The big blue bow sitting on the back of Claire’s head.

As she drew closer, the blonde sitting beside her quickly nudged Claire.  
“What Pandora? Hmm? Oh! Hey Rory!” She exclaimed cheerfully, motioning her closer.

“Oh my god Dora, scoot over slightly, let Rory sit!”

A wave of anxiety came over her, “Oh uhm- don’t- don’t worry about it I-I won’t be here long.”

“No no, we just wrapped up the Claw meeting, please sit with us for just a few minutes! Lunch is almost over anyway!” Claire pleaded, patting the now open space on the bench for her friend.

Aurora hesitated, really not wanting to sit but realizing then and there she didn’t have much of a choice.

Carefully, she sat down, the other Ravenclaws staring her down.   
It almost felt like it was into her soul.

She knew a few of these people. She knew Claire obviously and Leo.  
Poppy is considering giving Peter a chance.”  
“What?!”  
It was collective. The question had come from Leo, Claire, Quin as they called him, and Dora.  
“A-Avada...Ke-...you know.” Quin said, seeming to catch onto her confusion.

Aurora sighed, “Claire, though I know you’ve got good intentions in saying that, I think it’s important you realize I’m not in charge of Poppy. If Poppy finds him attractive and can carry feelings for him then I think that’s good for her…” Aurora hesitated, leaning closer and lowering her voice. “She gets closer with Peter, we get closer to Sirius and Remus…”

Claire’s eyes widened as she realized Aurora did have a point.

“I-...that’s a fair point…”

Aurora nodded, “Uh-huh...furthermore, I get that Peter isn’t exactly your cup of tea, but, let me ask you this, have you ever held a conversation with him?”

Claire Scoffed, a smile finding its way to her face, “Well no, I- ew gross.”

“Then you don’t get an opinion,” Aurora responded, snickering.

Both Quin and Leo seemed to start snickering and giggling at the comeback Aurora had thrown out.

“Both of you shut up!” Claire hissed, silencing the both of them.

“Anyway, Rory, I’m happy for you as far as things with Sirius go. Poppy might get a slap but that’s for a later discussion. Anything else I should know about?”

She hesitated to tell Claire about what Winter had said. “Ehm..don’t yell at me, but Winter said that Eric is still on her about trying to get you to take him back.”

Silence. It overcame the table and created an uneasy tension that Leo was quick to break.

“So how does fake dating sound now Claire?” Leo asked, not able to get another word out as Claire jabbed the boy with her elbow.  
“Shut up!”

“Okay. No. This is fine. All I gotta do is stand up to him. Can’t be that hard can it?”

“W-We’ll go-go with you!” Quin insisted, leaning forward slightly.

“Uh, yeah, you will. What, did you think you’d just get out of going?” Claire asked the tone of voice she carried dictating that she was indeed a bit offended by Quirrells offer.

Aurora tensed up again, “Uhm...yeah, I-I’ll go as well,” She offered, her voice a bit meek.

Claire grinned, “Aww Rory, honey, you don’t have to unless you want to.” She said a switch seemed to have gone off as Claire’s attitude had changed so quickly.

Before Aurora managed to make out another sentence, the bell rang, a signal that lunch was indeed over.

It took mere seconds before the Ravenclaws began abandoning the table, Aurora following close behind.

“Unfortunately our little hangout has come to an end, meaning I won’t see you again until Ancient Runes...which yeah, will still be a bit. Just know I love you and please pull me aside if anything happens okay? If not, know I’m probably busy with Claw business.”

Aurora nodded, the reassurance from Claire was nice, and hearing that little “I love you.” Was nice.  
“Right. I wish you luck with Potions and all that.” Aurora said warmly, a soft smile finding its way onto Claires’ face.

“Again, don’t expect anything out of History of magic. Boring. Per usual.” 

Aurora laughed, “Noted. I’ll see you later Claire.”

With that, Aurora left the Ravenclaw table with so many new thoughts and perhaps a new level of fear in Claire.

To see how much authority and power she held over Leo and Quirrell like that was...intimidating?

Though Aurora wasn’t afraid of Claire per se, she was certainly intimidated by her leadership.

It brought the question of why she wasn’t a Slytherin forward again.  
But, Aurora then remembered Claire’s intelligence. How logical she was and how mercilessly Smart she was.

Didn’t matter. As she walked out of the great hall, the first thing she noticed was Kylie speaking to two other Gryffindor girls.

Aurora immediately began to rack her brain for their names. 

She knew them. She swore she did.

The girl on Kylies left had long brown hair that she wore in a loose ponytail draped proudly over her left shoulder. She wasn’t speaking though, just seeming to listen to what the other two were talking about.

The one that stood on Kylies right had bright red hair that stopped just below her shoulders. She seemed very invested in their conversation.

To a certain extent, Aurora felt bad interrupting their conversation. Not that she was intentionally going to be rude or harsh. She just wanted to walk to class with someone as the idea of being alone in those gigantic hallways scared her.

Though it shouldn’t. She’d been attending Hogwarts for five years and she should be okay now. But she wasn’t.

Aurora assumed Vulnerability scared her. The idea of not having anyone was… nerve-wracking.

“Aurora!” Kylie exclaimed as she realized the Hufflepuff was coming closer.

“Oh! Kylie hey!” She said warmly, a sense of relief washing over her as she came to a stop.

Kylie was practically beaming but quickly realized, “Oh! You don’t know Ivy and Lily well do ya? No worries! So, Ehm, this is Ivy--” Kylie said, motioning to the dark-haired girl first.

“And this is Lily!” Kylie said, motioning to the redhead.

“Lily, Ivy, this is my dearest of dear friends Aurora! She’s the girl you want if you’re struggling in Astronomy!”  
Heat rose to Aurora’s cheeks as she gave a gentle nod to each girl as they were introduced.  
“Oooh! What if we all walk to history of magic together?! That’d be fun wouldn’t it?” Kylie offered, not wanting anyone to feel left out.

“Splendid idea Kylie!” Lily declared, knowing good and well why Kylie had opted to do this.

Without really getting much of a say, Aurora followed Kylie, Ivy, and Lily.

It wasn’t the worst so to speak but it certainly wasn’t nice feeling like a fourth wheel.  
The odd one out.

It stood now that they walked somewhat in a line, Ivy and Aurora folding in behind Kylie and Lily when necessary to avoid angering people.

“So ehm, I heard that Sirius gave you a little note, what was it about?” Lily asked, glancing at Aurora, a hint of curiosity lingering in her voice.

“Yeah!! Being the one to deliver it and not even getting to read it was ridiculous!” Kylie added, a huff of annoyance following.

Aurora’s cheeks warmed once more, “Oh...yeah, so, basically he just...he gave me this note that was asking if I wanted to sneak into the Astronomy tower with him on Sunday…”

These Gryffindor girls seemed to function like Claire’s army of Ravenclaw. They all collectively gasped in shock.  
“No way!”  
“Really?!”  
“I knew it!”

All their responses seemed positive to say the least.

“Yeah...I dunno if uhm, if someone said something to him to get him to write that or if that was his free will but it..was exciting, to say the least.”  
There was a slight silence. “...So let’s say theoretically that ehm...I don’t know someone did say something to him about it...would you be mad?” Kylie asked, the tone of voice recognizable to Aurora.

Kylie had certainly said something to him.

“No...why would I?” She asked, “I mean, it’s helping me get closer to...uhm...how do I explain this…”

But Aurora didn’t have time to explain. Far from time to explain because upon entering the History classroom, her heart began to pound and nervous butterflies filled her stomach.

Sitting beside Remus Lupin was Sirius Black, the boy she had such a severe crush on.

“Oh good!” Kylie exclaimed, turning to Lily, “See! Told you she would be thankful! You owe me two Knuts now.” The blonde chirped cheerily, giving the redhead a cheeky grin.

Lily laughed, nodding, “You know what? I deserve that. I di- Aurora? You okay?”

Aurora assumed her face mirrored her internal feelings. The nervousness. The worry.  
“Oh uh,...yeah, I just-I said I’d talk to Sirius about it but now I’m kind of...tensing up…”

Lily glanced over in that direction, her soft smile seemed to grow, “James isn’t over there is he?”

“No why?” Kylie asked, having found a rather comfortable spot in the back of the classroom, Ivy sitting beside her.

Lily gently took Aurora’s hand, “Because I’ll go with you. I can’t speak for you but I can go with you.”

The feeling of Lily’s hand in hers shocked Aurora. She hardly knew Lily.

Correction. She knew Lily just not well. Not like she knew Claire or Poppy even.

If they were anything, they were merely acquaintances. They weren’t even friends and Lily just out of the blue offering something like this?

It was sweet of her.

“O-Oh...uhm, I- that...I’d appreciate that.” Aurora admitted nervously.

Lily nodded, “Right! Come on then!

Without another moment of hesitation, Lily was pulling Aurora towards Sirius.

As the two drew closer, Remus and Sirius seemed to notice their approach.

“Ah, there you are Evans! I see you brought…” Remus seemed to trail off. Perhaps he had drawn a blank on which girl this was.

“Aurora.” Sirius finished, his smile seemed to grow at the sight of her.

Lily turned her attention to Aurora, giving her a smile and a gentle nudge as a reminder that their time was quickly running out.

“Oh! Right uhm, Sirius, in regards to your question I uhm...I wanted to just let you know that the answer is yes...What time?”

Sirius’ was beaming by this point, “hmm, perhaps nine would do?”

Aurora nodded, “Sounds like a plan.”

“Good...by the way Aurora, I love the braid.”

He’d noticed. He’d noticed her braid.

Her cheeks warmed as she nodded, “Oh! Oh, thank you...that means a lot coming from you.”  
Sirius took notice of her soft warm cheeks.  
“You’re welcome...I mean, I’d comment on your beauty directly but I’m sure it’s been done many times already...further, I’d rather not overdo it as I intend to compliment you to the stars and back Sunday.”

Aurora felt goosebumps cover her arms as she exchanged a look with Sirius and then Remus.

“Oh...uhm, I- that’s sweet.” She said, glancing at Lily and then back at Sirius, “So...I’ll see you soon?”

“Definitely.”

That was the last thing Sirius said before Aurora turned around, not wanting things to become awkward or uncomfortable.

“You did marvelously!” Lily exclaimed, following her back to the seats they’d claimed before the conversation.

As the two returned to Kylie’s earshot, she immediately pounced.  
“Fill me in! Tell me everything!”

Aurora slid into her seat, as she leaned forward to tell Kylie who happened to be sitting in front of her, she took notice of the ghostly form.

“I’ll tell you after...if all else fails, ask Lily.”

Giant wars. Claire was right. Another boring lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle with me if you do decide to comment or have criticism. I am but a wee Raccoon baby.
> 
> No seriously I am open to criticism, just be kind ya know?
> 
> If you'd like to see exact casting I do have all of that posted on Instagram ( sapphire.hpu )   
> or, if you'd like I can post the face claim list in the note of chapter two.
> 
> Make sense?  
> Cool.


End file.
